


Luxure & Vanité

by CrazyGoldenWolf



Series: Incubus!Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incubus!stiles, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mais ce n'est pas vraiment indiqué
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGoldenWolf/pseuds/CrazyGoldenWolf
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Jackson ne sait pas comment il s'est laissé convaincre de ramener Stiles à la maison après la fête, mais il découvrira que c'est une bonne chose qu'il l'ait fait.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Incubus!Stiles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Luxure & Vanité

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lust&Vanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205848) by [Sselene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene). 



Jackson ne sait pas comment il s’est fait enrôlé pour ramener Stilinski à la maison après la fête du « dernier jour d’été » et il ne sait pas non plus comment McCall s’est laissé convaincre de laisser son « frère » partir avec lui. Ce n’est pas vraiment un secret qu’il y a peu d’amour entre eux. Jackson pourrait le laisser pour mort dans la rue et il ne se sentirait pas coupable, pas même un tout petit peu. Et les autres ne pouvaient pas être surpris, parce que, hé, c’est Stilinski.

Le bon côté des choses, c’est qu’il semble trop fatigué pour parler comme à son habitude.

« Tu sais, » dit Stilinski, parce qu’il aime probablement faire exactement le contraire de ce que les autres veulent de lui. « Tu es vraiment beau. »

Jackson tourne brusquement la tête vers Stiles, détendu contre la porte avec un sourire paresseux sur les lèvres et les paupières tombantes, presque débauché. Stilinski soutient son regard noir et puis rit, plus bas que d’habitude, avec une certaine rugosité dans sa voix.

« Tu devrais regarder la route, pas moi. »

Jackson regarde la route, mais ils sont les seuls à circuler, donc ce n’est pas une grande distraction.

« Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu m’a regardé comme ça, » continue Stiles. « Je suis sûr que tu sais que tu es beau, je ne pense pas être le premier à te le dire. »

« Bien sûr que je le sais, » dit Jackson en faisant semblant d’être agacé. « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les mecs. »

« J’y ai pensé, parfois. Tu sais, en me branlant… »

Il ne peut pas expliquer, pas même à lui-même, pourquoi sa gorge est soudainement si sèche après avoir entendu Stilinski prononcer ces mots, mais il ne veut sûrement pas que l’autre le remarque, alors il avale deux fois, avant de parler pour changer de sujet.

« Aux mecs ? » demande-t-il, parce que son esprit est apparemment un traître.

« À toi, » dit Stiles et sur une note totalement sans rapport, Jackson fait presque un écart.

« Moi ? » répète-t-il, incrédule, avec une voix un chouïa plus haletante que ce qu’il aimerait. Il regarde à nouveau Stiles qui sourit toujours, même si cela semble un peu plus forcé, un peu plus incertain.

« Ouais, » admet-il. « C’est juste que je... je pense à ce que je ressentirais… de t’avoir au-dessus de moi, en moi, » explique-t-il en bougeant la tête pour regarder la route devant eux, mais le regardant ensuite à nouveau, un rougissement sur ses joues. « Ce que ça ferait d’avoir ta bite dans ma bouche. »

Jackson déglutit et arrête la voiture, parce qu’il est tout à fait sûr qu’il ne devrait pas conduire avec les conditions dans lesquelles il se trouve. Non pas qu’il l’admettrait, pas même à lui-même.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire des pipes Stilinski, » dit-il avec un sourire arrogant, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer l’enrouement de sa voix.

« Je ne sais pas, » admet Stiles en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Je pensais juste que tu pourrais… tu sais… m’apprendre. »

« Je n’ai jamais fait de pipe et je sais avec certitude que je ne veux pas commencer maintenant. »

« Je sais, je sais, je ne voulais pas dire… » commence à dire Stiles, mais il soupire. Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et ce faisant, il a l’air encore plus débauché. C’est étrange parce que, vraiment, Stiles a toujours été spastique, idiot et pas vraiment ravissant du tout. « Je veux dire que je pourrais peut-être… tu sais… essayer… et tu pourrais me dire... si je fais quelque chose de bien. Ou pas. Ou peu importe. »

Jackson veut lui dire non, vraiment. Il veut lui dire d’aller se faire foutre, parce que c’est probablement une sorte de blague malsaine ou peut-être que Stilinski est ivre ou peut-être qu’il est juste fou. Et Jackson n’est pas intéressé à avoir des relations sexuelles ou des fellations avec lui, même si l’idée le tente, même si Stiles semble si optimiste et disposé que s’en est presque trop.

Il ouvre donc la bouche pour dire un « non » poli, mais sévère et ce qui s’en échappe est « D’accord. » Il n’a pas le temps de changer d’avis, cependant, parce que les lèvres de Stilinski sont soudainement sur les siennes et sa langue est dans sa bouche d’une manière qui devrait être presque horrible, mais cela n’est pas le cas. Stilinski n’est sûrement pas un expert dans le domaine, mais il doit avoir une sorte de don, parce qu’il sait exactement quoi faire et comment se déplacer.

« Je n’ai pas dit que tu pouvais m’embrasser, » dit-il quand l’humain reprend sa respiration, mais il rit.

« Alors, je ne peux pas le refaire ? » demande-t-il, respirant presque les mots contre ses lèvres. Une main trouve son chemin entre ses jambes, pressant juste comme il faut contre sa bite à moitié dure et tout ce que Jackson veut répondre disparaît de son esprit.

« Ouais, d’accord, peu importe, » soupire-t-il en fermant les yeux et Stiles l’embrasse à nouveau, plus profondément et plus obscène, la paume de sa main se déplaçant contre son érection durcissante.

« C’est bon si… » commence à dire Stiles en respirant fort, mais il s’arrête pour l’embrasser à nouveau. « C’est bon si je commence ? Je veux vraiment te sucer. »

Jackson serre les dents parce qu’il ne gémira pas juste en entendant les paroles de Stilinski.

« Ouais, ouais, » répond-il. « Putain, ouais, fais-le. »

Stiles l’embrasse à nouveau, durement, ses mains tâtonnant sur sa ceinture et ouvrant son pantalon dans un flou de mouvements. C’est seulement quand la bite de Jackson est libre qu’il regarde enfin et que son souffle fait un accroc.

« Putain, Jackson… » Sa voix est presque impressionnée alors qu’il regarde et touche comme s’il était devant une œuvre d’art et pas juste un pénis, et putain si ça ne fait rien à Jackson. « Putain. »

« C’est juste une putain de bite, Stilinski, je suis sûr que t’en as vue au moins une fois dans ta vie. » Il essaie de paraître ennuyé, mais il a plus l’air pleurnichard.

« J’ai vu beaucoup de porno dans ma vie et donc j’ai vu beaucoup de bites, » le corrige Stiles avec un sourire, pas grand comme d’habitude, mais plus petit, plus intime d’une certaine façon. « Je n’ai juste… je n’ai juste jamais vu une bite aussi belle que la tienne. »

Jackson doit déglutir avant de pouvoir parler, car il est certain que sa voix serait trop rauque pour être compréhensible.

« Est-ce que tu t’extasies en déballant de la poésie sur ma bite au lieu de la sucer, Stilinski ? »

Stiles rit avec un bruit de gorge et puis il se lèche les lèvres, son regard toujours fixé sur la bite de Jackson.

« Bien, » dit-il en se léchant à nouveau les lèvres.

« Attention aux dents, » dit Jackson avant que Stilinski puisse lui tomber dessus et le garçon lui sourit narquoisement.

« T’es certain que je devrais ? Je pense qu’un peu de dents ne te dérangera pas. »

Jackson déglutit en pensant à la façon dont Lydia peut le faire venir juste en frottant ses dents sur le dessous de sa bite, mais secoue ensuite la tête.

« Essaye d’utiliser tes dents et je te tuerai, Stilinski, » menace-t-il. Stiles rit et les bouffées de souffle contre sa bite le font frissonner, mais il acquiesce néanmoins.

« D’accord, » confirme-t-il.

Et après ça, il n’y a plus moyen qu’ils parlent encore, parce que Stiles l’avale tout entier en un seul mouvement et Jackson se tord en sentant la gorge de l’autre se refermer autour de la tête de sa queue et sa langue appuyer sur le dessous.

« Putain, Stilinski, » siffle-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « Je pensais que c’était ta première fois. »

Stiles le libère avec un pop obscène et lui sourit, le regardant de là où il est, un peu de salive brillant sur ses lèvres.

« Ça l’est, » confirme-t-il. « Mais j’ai mis beaucoup de choses dans ma bouche. »

Jackson gémit en cognant sa tête contre l’appuie-tête.

« Tu va me tuer… »

« J’espère vraiment que non, » répond Stiles innocemment.

Il porte de nouveau son attention sur la tâche à accomplir, mais cette fois-ci, il n’y va pas juste comme ça. Pendant un instant, il respire juste contre la pointe humide de salive, souriant aux frissons de Jackson et puis il commence à lécher, lapant la fente, tandis que sa main se déplace de haut en bas sur toute sa longueur. Jackson essaie de garder sa voix basse tout comme son souffle, mais quand la bouche de Stilinski se referme autour de sa tête de sa bite et qu’il commence à sucer, un halètement échappe à ses lèvres ; et quand le garçon descend sur lui pour le prendre à nouveau pleinement, il doit fermer les yeux juste pour ne pas venir de la vision que sont les lèvres étirées de Stiles Stilinski.

« Putain, » gémit Jackson, serrant fort l’appui-tête parce qu’il ne sait pas où mettre ses mains. Il n’est pas sûr d’être assez fort pour ne pas le saisir et baiser sa bouche.

Stiles bouge la tête presque paresseusement, suçant et léchant à travers les mouvements. Quand il le laisse à nouveau pour respirer, c’est avec un autre son obscène.

« On pourrait le faire plus tard, » dit-il et Jackson doit vraiment s’arrêter et réfléchir pour comprendre ce que dit Stilinski, mais la réalisation le frappe et il gémit encore, agrippant l’appui-tête plus fort. « Et tu sais, » continue Stiles, se léchant lèvres. « Tu peux baiser ma bouche si tu veux. Tu as déjà vu que je peux te prendre. »

Jackson respire profondément et ferme les yeux, se donnant juste un moment. Il devrait dire non, parce que Stilinski n’a probablement pas toute sa tête, peut-être qu’il est ivre ou peu importe, mais il ne veut sûrement pas que Jackson baise sa bouche pendant qu’il fait sa première fellation. Mais ensuite il pense à le faire, à le prendre et juste le baiser, à le faire s’étrangler autour de sa bite. Et il n’est vraiment pas assez fort.

« Ouais. » C’est tout ce qu’il peut se forcer à dire.

Stiles ouvre sa bouche impatiemment quand qu’il attrape ses cheveux, alors il n’attend pas vraiment avant de fourrer sa bite dedans, profondément et durement. La gorge de Stiles convulse autour du bout, mais le garçon gémit, aussi, une expression béate sur le visage. Jackson commence à bouger, pas du tout lentement comme il pensait le faire au moins au début, et il ne peut plus contrôler sa voix, ne ressentant plus que la façon dont les muscles de la gorge de Stiles travaillent pour accueillir sa circonférence.

Jackson aimerait dire qu’il jouit en un temps tout à fait respectable – et il le fera probablement – mais la vérité est qu’il atteint l’orgasme trop tôt. Il essaie de repousser Stiles, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour le prévenir du point culminant, mais l’autre claque sa main et commence à sucer fort. Quand il vient, avec un demi-cri qui échappe quand même à ses dents serrées, Stiles avale et continue à le faire. Il ne le laisse pas partir tant qu’il n’a pas sucé la dernière goutte, et c’est un autre pop qui accompagne son mouvement.

Stiles s’assoit à nouveau sur son siège, essoufflé et le visage rouge, mais aussi souriant comme si son plus grand souhait venait de se réaliser.

« Eh bien, c’était assez génial, n’est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il et sa voix est rugueuse, utilisée.

Elle est comme ça parce qu’il m’a sucé, pense Jackson, et il veut presque revenir.

« Ouais, » dit-il en se rhabillant.

Il a presque redémarré la voiture quand une pensée lui vient à l’esprit.

« Et toi ? » demande-t-il en regardant Stiles puis entre ses jambes.

« Oh, je vais... je vais bien, » bafouille Stiles, en baissant son sweat à capuche pour se couvrir. « C’est juste... je vais bien. » Il est rouge vif, clairement embarrassé et ce n’est pas si difficile d’imaginer ce qui s’est passé.

Jackson ne trouve pas sexy que Stiles soit venu juste parce qu’il le suçait. Vraiment.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack, nous aimons tout le monde et nous discutons de tout et de tous les pairings ;)


End file.
